Injuries to bones, such as fractures or breaks, are common in everyday life. For instance, in the case of fractured ribs, conventional surgical treatment includes the implantation of bone plates, bone wraps, and other methods of fixation and stabilization onto the fractured ribs. However, surgical procedures are typically open surgeries, which can be costly and time consuming, may involve the risk of surgical complications, and involve a prolonged recovery time. Furthermore, existing bone fixation devices, such as the above-mentioned bone plates and bone wraps, have been found to offer limited positional flexibility on the rib when implanted. As a result, surgical procedures are typically reserved for more severe trauma, such as those that involve fractures of multiple ribs. Other less severe rib fractures are typically treated conservatively, for example with pain medication and extended periods of rest, despite the reduced levels of functionality and long healing periods that commonly accompany such injuries.